Data communication is prone to errors due to various factors such as, traffic congestion, delay, packet drop, non-receipt of acknowledgements, signaling factors, etc. In one example, forward error correction (FEC) is utilized to prevent these errors. When forward error correction is applied to an information block, additional parity bits, that are added to the information bits, are utilized to protect the information bits when passed through a communication channel. Based on the performance in additive white Gaussian channels (AWGN), conventional third generation partnership project (3GPP) systems utilize low-density parity check (LDPC) codes as the channel coding scheme for encoding a data channel in downlink and uplink direction. The LDPC codes are a class of linear block codes, wherein the parity check matrix is sparse (e.g., having a low density). When iterative decoding is applied at the receiver, these codes are known to perform close to Shannon capacity with reduced decoding complexity.
To meet the huge demand for data centric applications, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems and systems that employ one or more aspects of the specifications of the Fourth Generation (4G) standard for wireless communications will be extended to a Fifth Generation (5G) standard for wireless communications. Unique challenges exist to provide levels of service associated with forthcoming 5G, or other next generation, standards for wireless communication.